One Simple Phrase
by CrazyHanyouOnna
Summary: This isn't exactly an Inuyasha fanfic...but in the same aspect it is...the only reason I say this is because it is my spinoff of the original manga Inuyasha the characters and plot line is slightly different as well...but all I can say is this, you must r
1. I

Chapter 1

An Introduction into My Life

Some people live their lives doing what other people say is the best only so they can fit in. Not Me! I live with my own rules. I'm not one to live like every one else! I'm not a robot who takes and follows the orders of my peers!

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I'm a little short tempered and my name is Yvonne just Yvonne but every one I know calls me 'baby' they think I'm not able to do anything and that they all need to look after me although I'm seventeen years old now. My father works for some big super star and is away all the time so ma and I live at home in our big mansion. It's a big place but neither of us likes it. Ma and I always talk about her getting a divorce but when dad comes home she forgets all about it and remembers the real reason why she married him. Although it's annoying to have to talk to a picture or in a cell phone: on holidays or someone's birthday or just for no reason. We have a nice little family…I guess.

My life, every day, seems to be like a very good story that you just can't put down. Though sometimes it may get boring you can know something will always come up. My mom is always coming to bail me out of trouble; whether it's our neighbors house getting stuck in something to detention, with all the trouble I've gotten into I'm surprised I'm not grounded for life.

Every Tuesdays and Thursdays I go to a psychotherapist (whose favorite line is "It's a way to try and get more attention") we don't exactly see eye to eye. Though I go to a public high school everyday…I'm a social outcast, you'd think I'd be extremely popular because of all my money but strangely I'm not. I'm the only sane person there. By the way the classes I go to are honors: Geometry, Chemistry/Physics (half a year/ half a year), Civics/Debate, and Spanish: I also go to normal classes like Phys Ed, Literature, English, Health, and Art (I can't even make a simple clay ball without screwing up!). My parents don't really care about how smart I am unless I get a letter sent home.

By the way if you were wondering I have a few pets. Two dogs, a Golden Retriever and a Schnauzer (April and Wednesday; like the Adams family daughter). I also have a billion fish, salt and fresh water. I also have a grass snake that ma doesn't know about yet but will find soon enough. I have deep, dark black eyes and light brown hair that is fairly long (about to the middle of my back). I also have this really cool English accent. Oh yah I'm a tan Caucasian, I was born with tan skin, although a bunch of rumors are going around saying I spend all of my free time in a tanning booth but it's just a rumor. You know what I really Hate rumors because they always have to be about me. I have a tiny nose that fits perfectly with my average sized head. My lips never have lipstick, heck I never wear makeup period. I hate the stuff. Oh look I'm Brittany Spears and I wear so much makeup that no one can see my face, I'm supposed to be sarcastic if you didn't know. I'm sort of short but not so much that I'm the shortest junior in school. I have a great shape. I don't have fat legs. I have a tight little stomach and a prefect six-pack abs. Every other month my mom takes me to get my eyebrows waxed.

Ma has a body to rival that of J Lo. She has the same tan Caucasian skin as I do. She has light blue eyes and blond hair. That is after she got it dyed. She has the perfect figure and tiny feet. She has fat fingers though; dad never cared so neither do I. She's very tall almost an inch and a half taller than dad. She looks like she's twenty but she's really forty-five.

Dad is a very handsome man. He has these deep, dark black eyes like mine. You feel as if it's a bottomless pit when you look in them; mine are the same way. He has dark brown hair with blond high lights. His hair is very short but not too short because he likes to form it into spikes. He has a hot goatee and every woman he comes across has asked him to go out with her. He never says yes though. He has a weight trainer's body and all of his muscles bulge out; he wears tight shirt to show off his muscles because of how proud he is to still have a great body at his age. He's not too tall but not too short just like me.

My family is a small family. I've always wanted to have an older sibling or a younger one. I once asked my parents for a little brother or sister for my birthday and even Christmas, but all I've ever heard was you're dad is never around and the stork never comes to homes with daddy's never around. They always hurt my feelings, but I've gotten over it. I love them. Mom and I every morning go to a stable I sleep in the stable and she goes riding. She started riding after dad got his job and was never home. Although we both loved him we sort of hated him for never being home. Ma and I some times talked about the good old days and about going to the beach with him and every thing we did as a family. I always broke down inside but never did in front of ma. For I knew that if I did she would start yelling at me for being too soft.

Ma every Wednesday goes to the Pick'n'Save to go grocery store. Every Thursday she goes to her friend Betsy's house and wouldn't come home till about 10:30ish (give or take two hours that is). The only reason I never sued her because of child abuse was because the cops would arrest me of fraud and find a reason to try to get me in jail because I have a criminal record a mile long. That and if I won I would be sent to an orphanage and I don't want that at all. Orphanages scare me and you will find out why later on.

Dad and I always got along but I never got along with ma. Dad and I used to go to the local wrestling tournaments but all ma ever wanted to do was go to the mall, go to the hairdresser, or complain. She never worked and dad was the one making ensmeat just so we could live in our two-room apartment. But then he got his nice new job and everything changed. Ma practically lived at the hair dressers or the mall, dad was always gone, and I started to make the ruckus trying to get someone to notice me; but all they ever saw was all the money they were spending. Dad and his fancy cars. Mom always gone shopping. I was always stuck at home. I didn't enjoy it very much but I got my own way to deal with it.

Dad started not showing up for dinner. Then he started to not even come home. After a bit we even stopped talking but I eventually called him at a safe time, on his cell phone, I called him at midnight on the holidays only. It was always hard to speak to him. Sometimes I would burst out crying and not even he could shut me up. That's when I decided to become a juvenile delinquent. Ma never called the cops or got me committed for "she would be too lonely". I never believed her even when she told me she wanted to file a divorce. She never did though…she couldn't go through with it. She's said a lot of stupid things in her life or said she was going to do a lot of things but she never went through with them…she couldn't.

I know all of this is starting to boar you so I guess I'll tell my story.


	2. II

Chapter 2

Ma's New Boy Friend

The whole mess all started one Monday when I was caught stuck half way in the heating vent just after I got all the toilets and sinks in the first floor third corridor girls bathroom over flowing, I told you I'm a bad kid. (Oh yah I'm a junior.) After the annoying principle, whom by the way spits way too much when he's talking, got done teaching me seventeen different ways to stay out of trouble, writing a note to the school psychotherapist (that never got to her), and giving me enough detention slips to wallpaper my room.

On my way to Siñorita Garcia's room for Español I cleverly put the piece of gum I've been chewing since I woke up on the drinking fountain so it would spray water in it's next unsuspecting victim's face. When I finally got to Garcia's room all I needed to say was that I was doing a favor for the principle (in Spanish that is).

The day went by; at lunch I started an extremely messy food fight with green bean casserole, mystery meat, and the left over Mac and cheese from two weeks ago. After being the best me I could be I got kicked out of detention for the week, how many people get as lucky as me? I took a city bus to the stop nearest my house and rode for free; I gave the driver some bus pass I found on the back of a bus a few weeks ago. Awkwardly enough when I got home no one was there to open the gate so I had to dig up the spare key for the spare key, which I accidentally dropped off the edge of our yacht when ma and dad first thought I was old enough to have the spare key.

After eight hours and fifty-six minuets went by ma finally got home and I watched her kiss a strange old man on the TV's security cam. The way the two of them were acting you'd think they were on a soap opera ma the sexy secretary and he a famous news reporter trying to do anything to be with her. She allowed him into the house and they were talking to each other like the other one was a baby. All of a sudden, while I was doing my homework in the study, I heard my ma screaming at the top of her lungs at him and then the next thing I knew…BAM! It sounded like a gunshot. Soon enough he came walking into the study holding a gun, without thinking my hand shot for the phone and hit the emergency button…or at least I thought.

"Why did you kill her?" suddenly flew out of my mouth.

"Why else I want the money," he exclaimed.

"She's not the rich one my dad is"

"Yah but didn't you get the memo I killed your dad, only you and I know that squirt. You're not going to remember it for very long."

"The police will be able to match the bullet with the gun though."

"Not exactly you see I killed your dad about a month ago and I still haven't gotten caught."

Then the next thing I knew instead of shooting me he ran at me with a switchblade he had stored in his back pocket. He slit my cheek and cut off a good chunk of my hair, although I didn't know it till a bit later. I tried to fight him off as well as I could. He started to aim for my chest area. He wanted to kill me too! I bit his arm and was lucky enough to grab the knife and all of a sudden I stabbed him. Oh my god I actually killed a man! I knew I just bought a first class ticket to the electric chair or the needle. I didn't really care at that point. I ran out to ma and saw her lying dead on the floor. Oh no she couldn't be dead…she just couldn't. It's impossible for her to die. She wouldn't go this way it's physically impossible for her. She's my mommy! Tears started to run down my cheek uncontrollably and I couldn't stop. I just couldn't. You are lucky because you don't know what it is like to lose a loved one.

I sat there for what felt like hours on end crying and asking ma what it is like being dead. I know I was going delirious but what do you expect? I put my hands on the wound as if I was trying to stop the bleeding but all I ever did was wipe the blood on my face, arms, and clothes. I know I was acting like a fool but I really, really missed her. I wish that she could do some good deed or if I could do something just to bring her back. Maybe I could go back in a time machine and tell her to never go out with him. It always works out that way in the TV shows…why can't it work now? You know I'm a normal teenager though. I don't have any super powers. Or at least I don't think I do. Ma always said I was different but I don't know what she ever meant. Maybe I was born with super powers and I can bring people back from the dead. Although if I could I would know how to do it.

After a bit I realized I never called the cops or 911 at the least. No one but me is aware that I killed someone. I decided to check the time…IT WAS 12:00! Midnight, how could it be midnight? Time was just flying by although I felt like it was going so slow a turtle or even a snail could beat it in a race by about a week it never felt like six hours went by! How can time creep by but yet fly by at the same time? Is that even possible?

Ok, now I'm creeping my self out. Maybe if I don't call the cops, skip school, and go to church some thing like a miracle can happen and ma will wake up and start to tell me all about how cool her dream was just like we used to before dad got his job. But the cops will probably come to find out why I've been skipping school.

I think my best bet would to call the cops and tell them what will happen. I know that they will give me the chair even if I tell them it was all self-defense. I don't want to die yet! I'M TOO YOUNG! Oops I accidentally yelled that out loud. Maybe i can call the cops then flee from the scene of the crime. Wait no that won't work.

I guess I can just call them up and explain to them that all I wanted to do was stab the guy in the arm and then call the police I never meant to kill him. But if the judge decides to charge me with manslaughter I definitely _WILL_ get the chair. They probably won't even want to waist a perfectly good needle on me they might as well take me back to the castle age and cut my head off. Well what do you think I did…? DUH! I called the cops and told the operator what I did…although I waited till the next day. When I called 911 I got an operator, who obviously was new at the job…and an idiotic teen who doesn't enjoy the job…we had a fight and I ended up calling 911 about four or five times. What! She was giving me a hard time!

When the police finally got over the only words that ever came out of them was an "ooh" and "that must have hurt" and they call them self's policemen! Obviously! When you get killed it hurts. DUH! I want to know how smart these guys are. If my guess was correct…not very! This fat old cop grabbed me by the arm and told me to get a coat on because the two of us were going to leave. As we walked out the door I saw the city coroner carry my ma's body and her "boy friend's" body out to a big truck slides the lifeless bodies in it and then slammed the door shut.


	3. III

Chapter 3

My New Home

He took the two of us away (me in the police car and ma and her "boyfriend" in the truck). All of a sudden it struck me I was never going to see my ma or dad and I burst out in tears. I tried to stop but every time I did I just saw my ma lying there dead with a puddle of blood around her.

The truck with ma's dead boyfriend turned down the street but the police car I was in never turned.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I'm taking you to appear in court to see if you are able to legally live on your own or if you need to go to an orphanage," the old cop said.

"But why can't I just live with my grandparents or some relative of mine?"

"I'd love to say you can it's just that your mom has it written down that if something were to happen to either her or your dad there isn't any family for you to go to."

All of a sudden my heart sank. I always thought that our family just had a fight but what happened next proved me wrong.

"We have your grandparent's death certificates right here…all four of them," the judge said. "You're too young to be living on your own so we will have to send you to an orphanage"

Plop. My heart just sank even deeper than I ever thought it would. An icy cold tear rolled down my cheek and plopped it self on the tip of my chin. I was never going to see my ma, dad, or any of my long lost relatives. The old cop who drove me to the court took me back to my old home and helped me pack my bags.

When we got to the orphanage I asked the cop if he could turn the time back because everything was moving so fast but he just gave me an awkward look. I gave him a quick smile and walked up to the head of the orphanage.

"I got another one for you babe" said the cop.

"Oh really what did this one do?" she asked.

"Nothing, you know we don't take convicted juvenile delinquents to orphanages."

"Yah that's what they all say…by the way my name is Julie…that is if you wanted to know," (she said under her breath).

I thought that this place was supposed to have a friendly environment; I mean he seems to like it here but this place looks like it was a meat packing company once. How friendly does that sound? Julie walked me to my room; I share it with three other girls my age. I hate them and I hate the idea of what Julie was about to tell me next.

"I've scheduled you for a hair cut on Saturday to fix what Jordan did to you."

"Who's Jordan?"

"He's the one who killed your mother."

Wait a second! She's going to make me get my hair cut! How could she? Why will she make me cut it? It's long and _extremely_ beautiful! I love it!

Julie walked me up to my room; which, by the way, is on the seventh floor. Why the building is so tall I don't know and I'm not about to ask; even at present time. The girls I'm stuck living with are a bunch of makeup wearing brats. They are the type that sees something in a magazine and they wear it till they see something new. They are the most materialistic people around. Can you believe that they started to make fun of me for not having any makeup?


End file.
